Closer
by Anath Tsurugi
Summary: As happens so often, Thranduil makes a deal with Kili...but the king of Mirkwood isn't the one holding all the cards this time. (Thranduil/Kili, Fili/Kili)


(A/N) Wouldn't you know it, another prompt. Gist of this one is a prelude to throne sex.

Warnings: Dubcon, references to incest.

**Closer**

The hour was very late when Kili was led to Thranduil's throne room. In his cell, he'd been stripped completely naked and bound with his hands behind his back. Then he'd been led through the halls, back to the chamber the company had been dragged from not six hours earlier. The guards had explained the situation to him. It was very simple. Their king wanted him…Thranduil wanted to have sex with him. It would be only for one night, but if Kili refused…Thorin and Fili would be executed.

Kili hadn't refused. He wasn't completely inexperienced…he and Fili had done things, as it was Fili's duty as his older brother to show him the ways of love, just as Thorin had shown Frerin and their own mother…and as he had shown Fili…but Kili had never actually been taken by another. He wanted to be brave for the sake of his brother and his uncle…but he was still scared…scared of what this elf would do with his one night with his body.

Once the guards had shoved him into the cavernous chamber, they quickly retreated, sealing the doors behind them. They had their orders. There were to be no witnesses to this act. Kili walked five steps before dropping to his knees, waiting for the elf king to acknowledge him.

The king was lounging on his throne, still dressed in his crown and his formal robes. A small table had been set up next to the throne, upon which was set a decanter filled with wine, two crystal goblets, and a few other plates whose contents Kili couldn't identify, but he was ashamed to admit that the mere thought they might contain food caused his stomach to rumble loudly.

For a long while, Thranduil said nothing, simply eyed the young prince with very clear hunger in his eyes. After a time, though, the king reached for the decanter and began to pour the wine.

"You are very beautiful, Kili…even for a dwarf."

"Thank you…my Lord," Kili said stiffly. He didn't _want_ to play this game, didn't _want_ to have Thranduil fawn over him and praise him and pretend to make love to him, didn't _want_ to pretend to enjoy it…but more than any of that, he didn't want to see his kin murdered…especially not Fili. He would do anything to prevent that…even give up his body.

"Did you know that, young Durin? Did you know just how lovely you are?" Thranduil pressed, beginning to drink from one of the goblets.

"I've been told…but there is only one I would believe it from," he said softly, turning his gaze demurely away from Thranduil's.

"So you aren't a complete stranger to the game of seduction," the king said, reaching for one of the plates and picking up a small cake, eating it quickly and licking the glaze from his fingers, all while keeping his eyes on Kili's.

"Not entirely, no," Kili replied, somehow managing to keep up his brave front.

"But tell me, Kili…will I be the first?" Thranduil asked, taking another sip of wine. "Will I be the one to have your virginity…the first to slip inside that delicious young body…the first to _know_ you?"

"Yes," Kili answered, playing the role of the shy innocent impeccably as he looked up at the king once more. "You will be the first to have my body, elf king…but not the first to make love to me."

"Ah. So there's someone else who has your heart, then. Well, no matter. I do not require your heart in order to have pleasure of your body. Come to me…my little dwarf," he said invitingly, his gaze going even more hungry as he watched Kili stand, fully displayed and well endowed, even for one of his race.

Kili moved slowly up the stairs to the royal dais, being careful to keep his balance with the way his wrists were bound. When he reached the top, he couldn't help but notice the plates of cakes, bread, and cheese that accompanied the wine. Thranduil noticed him staring and smiled, holding a hand out to him. "Come, my dear little prince. Sit on my lap. We will have some refreshments before we complete our business. I realize you must be hungry after your long journey."

The very idea of what the elf king was suggesting appalled Kili on all possible levels, but he didn't let that show. He offered Thranduil that same submissive, demure look before climbing into the king's lap…with a little help from him to compensate for his bound wrists.

"Wine?" Thranduil offered, raising the second glass. Kili didn't want any, but he also didn't think it would be wise to deny Thranduil anything at this juncture, so he nodded, opening his mouth and allowing the elf to tip some of the alcohol down his throat. He gave him several sips before offering him some cheese and bread, which Kili readily devoured. Literally eating out of Thranduil's hands like this disgusted him, but he couldn't deny how hungry he was. He ate everything the elf king offered him.

"Is that better?" the king asked, leering at him as Kili licked the last crumbs from his lips.

"Yes. Thank you, my King," Kili said quietly, looking up at the elf from beneath the long eyelashes the others had often mocked as being feminine, but that he now used to his advantage. Thranduil offered him an eager, lascivious look.

"Shall we get to it, then?" he asked, reaching for a bottle that was sitting on the table with the food.

"As you wish, elf king," Kili said, feeling that Thranduil was already growing hard against him.

"Good," the king whispered, shuddering lightly against him as he uncorked the bottle. The scent of roses quickly filled the air. "Stand, Prince Kili. I would have you on my throne."

Kili complied, easily sliding down off the king's lap and onto his feet.

"Now push aside the robes, my pretty one."

Again, Kili complied…only to find that Thranduil was completely naked beneath the formal robes, his erect, red cock completely on display. Once more, Kili felt the flutterings of fear in his stomach. This was really going to happen. He was truly about to lose his virginity to one of Thorin's greatest enemies.

"Now," Thranduil began as he stood from the throne, "up on the throne."

Nodding faintly, Kili made the climb with Thranduil's help, leaning against the back of the elvin throne…no longer able to see what was happening to him.

That was when he felt the first finger penetrate him.

Kili couldn't help crying out at the completely unanticipated feeling. By the time Thranduil had him stretched completely open, all of his composure was lost. He was writhing and moaning helplessly on the throne as the elf king pressed his fingers inside of him over and over again…and the young prince was horrified to acknowledge that he was enjoying it. His body _craved_ the sensation of being filled, of being pleasured by long, thick digits. He needed _more_…thicker…longer…fuller. Briefly, he had a vision of Fili…a memory of the night he'd gone to his bed to learn…and remembered the sight of him naked…naked and glorious and hard. He remembered how large his brother had grown that night…and how much in awe he'd been. Oh, that night…to be fucked open by _that_ cock…if only they had…if only he could have understood this heat and fullness before…under Fili's gentle guidance. Fili would have taken him slowly…allowed him the chance to really _feel_ what was happening to him…

…and it was these thoughts that caused Kili's eyes to go wide in shock. Was he…truly wishing to have Fili in Thranduil's place? Certainly, it was expected he go to his brother's bed in order to learn from him, but to share anything _more_…to actually have a sexual relationship with him…_that_ was something else entirely…something _forbidden_.

Though, a nasty voice at the back of his head pointed out, was it really, _really_ any worse than this…than giving himself to an elf?

No, it couldn't be, he continued to think when he felt the large head of Thranduil's prick slide into his body, whimpering for more, moaning to be filled. Nothing could possibly be more disgusting than enjoying sex with his own rapist…while at the same time wishing it could be with his own brother.

"You're thinking of your lover now, aren't you," Thranduil taunted as he pushed inside of him. "We can't have that. I will have you think of no one except for me when I'm _fucking_ you, Kili," he said, beginning to thrust in and out of Kili's pliant body, no longer gentle, but fucking him hard against his own throne, and with his hands bound, Kili could offer absolutely no resistance. Not that he would want to at this point. He was so close to bliss, all he could do was whimper and wriggle and beg for more.

"Mm…yes…more…please…harder…" he begged as he ground his body back against Thranduil, feeling his legs start to shake with the nearness of his orgasm.

"Hngh…yes," Thranduil groaned right back as he kissed his cheek, thrusting even harder, filling Kili over and over again. "You want me so bad, don't you, you filthy little dwarf."

Kili came with an obscenely loud cry, body going completely limp as his semen spattered against the back of the throne. Thranduil finished in him only a moment later with a loud grunt of victory, filling him with several hot pulses of seed. When the elf finally pulled out of him, Kili could feel the sticky fluid spilling down his inner thighs, coating him with the shame of his enjoyment…and of his own secret longings.

"You were beautiful, Kili," Thranduil whispered in his ear as he stroked his buttocks and thighs. "Thank you for letting me have you. I will not have your kin executed…but I would do much for another taste. Is there any…price you might consider…for just one more night?"

"The only price I will accept for the further use of my body…is the release of my companions," Kili said firmly as he glanced back over his shoulder at Thranduil, who looked torn and angry for several moments before finally shaking his head.

"We will negotiate this further in the morning. For now, you will be returned to your cell. Have a pleasant evening, son of Durin."

Even though Kili was marched back to his cell bound, naked, and dripping with his enemy's sperm, he still walked with pride. Even though he knew he had lost something tonight, he also knew that he had won. He had caused Thranduil to want to him…to want him so badly, he would be willing to pay a great price for him, and that could be used greatly to his advantage. As for his own heart, well…he would consider that later.

XxX


End file.
